


So Why Is Emo Stuff Happening?

by Feffernoose



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feffernoose/pseuds/Feffernoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apple jack and apple short went on a bus ride in a bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Why Is Emo Stuff Happening?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rawr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28834) by apple short. 



> This short little crackfic was generated with [rawr-ebooks](https://github.com/hatkirby/rawr-ebooks), using the Most Glorious Most Countryworks of [apple short](http://www.fimfiction.net/user/apple+short).

body. holes with gangbang explosions of love Yes Screeched Discord with me when i fell through the portle and trashed it in a stupid way. feeling the good of it but she was more annoyed. fucking shut up spike we must hurry i have gone off No tehe She laughed and all the ponies in town ran in a second time Applejack threw the drawer in Twilights note to celest drawer. He gave her the thumbs up to show that it was good and Applejack sighed relieved. Yahoo cousin to make life for ponees to get into our world so they can pretend to be non speakers and watch us secretly. He accidentlee waled in it when they extended the gratitude of her people against themselves. It is to be bucked down by me she wept with immense fear of tearing and she visited nodded that it is already here it sent beams of misguided moonlight into angels face and he passed out. But it wasnt nightmare moon and laughing aha from a maniacal and twisted leader of death. Like Discord Things were not has done the worst curse spell from my secret book of spells that go towards those who hate you Martin Ever Twilight she licked the mare tenderly on the mane of Twilight who slept next to me meaning you are now the apple tree She sipped the cider. Life her attacked zecora who fended her off with much shrugging and careful sighs of fear. that trembled her in defining ways and she trembled round knowing. And saving him from being small plunk sound when it slid it in sun of another YES. i replied with understanding and rubbed her entire self across my was offprobly at raritys getting sleep and she kissed his but and chewed on his new friend She questioned me put it in her but while I was in the mist that it meant serious issue with them all. Yall applejack held testicales when willis beat the game PORTAL i would do my best to um help you out um in any fucking um way fluttershy silently yelled. ha with sadness. He sucked Spike into the air and the owl was probably just going thru a phase and that the back of the chair Her eyeless sockets oozed thick globs of yellowish amazing cave of glory the closest thing to tears the unicorn had left each time her raw white bones of the Mane six. Who are not stupid like jack rentonn. Whose much better when she enslaved him to be her temp boyfriend servant. Chapter 4 Zecoras cave was the best most evil looking good guy cave with giant rock in the middle OF A tear that will stain the corroded bodies of your owner pony skills. So spike let him Then Ghost Sombra Made them radiate with his stretching smoke of stuff. Then he bit her tail and scratched her horn an eye her jaw and the jaw cleanly dropped away from the purple mares face and slid down Twilights belly ropes meditating and coralitve symphony to the massive proportioin shattering size of the apple monster is a farm legend in ponyville that Applejack was still upset. Because they wouldnt be loved Gripping all their buts he licked her mane and try to cut off my tool for continueing our battle for the small comfort of separating one clump of fallen hair from a fly catching trash dump but hug. He breathed once more so she could think likely. Yall beware my apple farmer magic and his claws lifted towards the tree with the truest need of want. That is udge. She rubbed her bobs and she moaned because she was unable. you um are real. So live the world you know Half Baked screamed so loud Applejack had to whisper with a breeze of violent bursts high was apple and without living bugs to hold inside of it. Take that you are only a half apple family member ever she giggled. I know. And then they slept. That could speak pony and get pony love. The bunny backflipped again. Then in the words of your favorite pony that you HAVE killed dingly-dongly stocking He was pleased at the rhyme but not before deeply gazing at me with courage and squeezing each others plot we ran forward to kill him from the inside. but knew that martin was busy and the most special pony love And he pretended that he stuck it in her mouth Sweetie Bell fashion bring you and your friends over here this saterday time travelled secretly to become empored with feeling. SHUCKS SPIKE THAT IS SO BUCKING good Applejack screamed with pleasure your gun was not destroyed when you fell through the portle but only that its powered went to your looks. Circling to the back of the chair It is to farm pony off of her or even bite her. But she sighed. Such was the way of life and if her lot had acquired the champion of every torunement ever made for house. come so that we can come and i can give you a pet maybe. She said after looking me up and down with knowledge only old ponies have. I agreed that was taking place she cast apple magic with abundant taste hugging and then made out and spike didnt break up with nightmare moon though and kept her on the stairway when it is dark and no Fluttershy whined and I am better than that and yall suck bro. She then twisted in a U shape the belly ring of rainbow and made the thbbbt this will make her worryless i still will always love you most. shut the eff you begged him angrily in a still radiatey tone of sounding way that was like We must because i am getting tired of all this walking he flamed at my watch and sweat slipped accord. And her fur glided in orange tufts to intertwine in the magic through a dingly-dongly that way the farm could have rare blue apples with acceptance and was pleased with him to the point they all made love and Nightmare Moon fell deeply with much yall. She i brought him aside. we will not be rebels and freedom seekers no more. Lets get it off. Sweet Bell and Scootaloo nodded and grabbing the fashion shears they had taken from Rarity and Spike fashion house they raged at the flattery and fear of being seen in public naked and it towered in gleaming laughter at him. He fate and glanced the bow of chance to circle arrows back upon fates own back and crush him with the black of dust upon forever crossed you asshole discord cried but it only shot out her my winning grin and i could tell which train pulling ponies were chicks and didnt want to stick their womula-womulas in a dude pony so why is emo stuff happening


End file.
